Empire Gods
The Pantheon of Centralia '''are the eleven gods commonly worshipped in the Empire of Centralia. Each god originated in one of the Empire's constituent Duchies, meaning each one has a particularly separate mythos from the others. The Gods The Gods are as follows: * '''Ksseltethkkhshrrch, better known as The Bat God. He is a god of righteousness, but also of darkness and filth. He originated in the Duchy of Lizir, the southernmost of all the Duchies. His worship is almost gone, and he has but a few roaming clerics left. * The Red Man, or the Nomad God. The Red Man is generally considered to be the patron deity of humans, and has no particular portfolio. He is generally depicted as a wandering human male, clad in red armour, wielding a sword. His face has no concrete depiction. The Red Man's worship originated in the Duchy of Centa, the location of the original capital and the heartland of the Empire. * Fenra, or The Wolf Goddess, is a nature goddess. Appearing as a huge wolf, Fenra sponsors druids and wild folk across the Empire. Fenra originated in the Duchy of Welgud, the least populated and wildest of the Duchies. Fenra is also worshipped by the Brethren of Battle, a mercenary company who've settled in the Northlands. * Exilvas, the Goddess of the Forests, appears as a huge, gleaming tree, bearing silver fruit. Exilvas is regarded by the Empire's Elvish population to be their patron deity. Exilvas' worship began in the Duchy of Conmar, which comprises the entire border with the Kingdom of Rainemar. Exilvas is both a goddess of healing and decay, medicine and poison. * Barygon, '''or '''The God of Death. The most active and malevolent of the Pantheon, Barygon is very invested in the fates of many mortals, usually as an antagonistic force. Barygon is the second god whose worship was originated by immigrants from the south, the other being The Bat God. This has lead to a historic rivalry. Barygon's worship began in the Duchy of Gallow, which borders Lizir. * The Rich One, '''sometimes called '''The Squid God. The Rich One is the patron of banks and money. The Imperial Dollar is colloquially called a 'Squid' because of his chosen form, a gigantic golden squid. The Rich One's worship began in the Duchy of Dren, the Duchy which comprises the northern coast of The Empire, home to Redport, the biggest trade city in the Empire. The large amount of squids and gold moving in Redport Bay is what lead to the association of marine animals with money. * The King of the Downtrodden, '''also called '''The Rotten Man. The King is depicted generally as a rotten corpse clad in dark robes, wielding a knife. The Rotten Man represents all those who are downtrodden and trapped in poverty in the Empire. His worship began in the small and urban Duchy of Grist. * The Architect, God of Matter and Energy '''is quite possibly the most divisive of the Pantheon. Aggressive, arrogant, and generally unpleasant, the Architect's priests like to downplay the mythological and religious roles of the other deities in favour of glorifying the Architect. His worship began in the Duchy of Jerel. * '''Revaltos, the God of War, sometimes known as the Spirit Army. Revaltos' chosen form is an army of ethereal warriors, who glow with a flame coloured light. The Spirit Army's physical form is said to arrive to battles when their most valued worshippers are in danger. This means people tend to pray very enthusiastically to Revaltos. The War God's worship began in the Duchy of Wyzim. * Vindar, a very popular god in his capacity of the 'Wine and Parties God.' Sometimes called the Fat God. Vindar is sometimes depicted as a Dwarf rather than a human, despite the dwarven tendency to disavow all gods. Vindar's worship began in the sunny Duchy of Tessen, where most of the Empire's wine is made. * '''Mother Syren '''is the Queen of the Gods, and their unofficial leader. She is always the higher authority in matters of divine conflict. Her worship began in the largest Duchy, the Duchy of Brant. This Duchy is where The Capital is situated. Category:Deities Category:Characters